


Dr. Monster, M.D.

by august_anon



Series: 400 Tumblr Follower Celebration Prompts [14]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Ticklee Logic | Logan Sanders, Tickler Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Tickling, ticklish!logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25654492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/august_anon/pseuds/august_anon
Summary: Well, if Logan thought his ideas were too fantastical and unrealistic, Roman would just have to use that against him, wouldn't he?Warning: This is a tickle fic!!
Series: 400 Tumblr Follower Celebration Prompts [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815685
Kudos: 9





	Dr. Monster, M.D.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey, more prompts! Gonna try and wipe them all out while I'm on a quick break from school lol. This one was for:
> 
> 9\. “What did you just say to me?”

“What did you just say to me?” Roman asked sharply.

“I said that your ideas are far too fantastical and disconnected from reality to ever be feasible,” Logan replied, not even bothering to glance up from his laptop screen. “Tell me, do your ears need to be checked? I wouldn’t think we’d need such physical exams, being figments in Thomas’s head.”

“I’ll show you... physical exams,” Roman muttered, crossing his arms.

Then, a wonderful idea occurred to him. Logan thought his ideas were too fantastical to work? He’d show him. Now to mention, the whole “physical exam” thing wasn’t necessarily a bad idea.

“Say, Logan,” he said, trying to seem entirely unsuspicious. “What do you think about a monster doctor?”

Logan raised an eyebrow, still typing away. “I think it’s unrealistic, but I’m sure you could have predicted that.”

Roman hummed. “I think... a furry monster, a real fluffy one,” he said, conjuring as he spoke. Fuzzy, bright red gloves formed over his hands. “Retractable claws. I mean, it’s gotta have claws, but they could get in the way with it’s profession.”

Logan let out an exasperated sigh. “Roman--”

“Help me out, Logan, how would people react to their monster doctor? What sorts of exams do doctors do in physicals, again? They feel around the neck and stomach, right?”

Roman grinned as Logan heaved another large sigh and set his computer to the side, likely so he could give Roman a piece of his mind for “interrupting his work with nonsense.” Roman didn’t give him the chance. Instead, with the laptop out of the way, Roman launched himself at Logan and stuffed his gloved hands up his shirt.

Logan shrieked and doubled over, practically burying his face in Roman’s shoulder in the process. He toppled into giggles as Roman kept going, wiggling his furry fingers all over the ticklish spot.

“Oh wait,” Roman said with a grin. “That’s not quite how it goes, is it? I’m supposed to _squeeze_.”

Roman punctuated that last word by lightly squeezing both hands into the pudge of Logan’s stomach. Logan snorted and burst into cackles, squirming under Roman.

“Roman, please!” He cried out.

“I’m not hearing a _stop_ ,” Roman taunted, but did lighten up a bit just in case.

Still, no call for the treatment to cease came. Roman grinned as he felt Logan’s face heat up against his shoulder and dug back in. He might need to make good use of those claws, in a minute.

“I guess it’s less of a Doctor Monster and more of a Tickle Monster, at this point,” Roman mused, as if Logan wasn’t losing it under him. “Not that it matters, this _was_ the goal either way.”

“Ro _man--_!”

Roman grinned. This would be _fun_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment or kudos to feed my motivation, and come hang out with me on tumblr at august-anon!


End file.
